Episode 1869 (17th May 1994)
Plot Joe picks Annie up from the hospital and takes her home to the farm. Eric receives his insurance cheque in the post. Viv and Vic think the only way they will settle their problem with Reg is to go to the police. Kathy tries to get Chris to go shopping with her but he refuses. She tries to make him see that he's come out of the plane crash better than others, reminding him that he'll soon have a custom-built bungalow and has many people that care for him. He is uninterested. Jess tells Bernard and Angharad that she's babysitting for Lynn tonight. She goes to have a shower and Bernard reminds her to turn the immersion heater off, worried about the amount of electricity they're using. Chris still refuses to go to the wedding, telling Kathy he can't see himself going anywhere anymore. Robert greets Annie with a kiss when she arrives back home. Luke takes Dolores to the National Museum of Photography, Film & Television. She enjoys herself with him. Jess sets off for babysitting but slips into the an outbuilding and begins to get changed. Vic covers to Reg that the police stopped him while he was out, enquiring as to whether Reg was staying with them while on parole. He tells Reg he's not allowed to stay with them as it's a post office. Reg begins packing but tells Viv he'll be back. As he packs, Vic tells Viv that he went to the police and they are unable to do anything until Reg commits a crime. Joe speaks with Annie about Mark but still blames himself for his death. Jack and Sarah try to make him realise he couldn't have known what was going to happen. Eric informs Michael that Frank wants them both out of Victoria Cottage next week. Sarah joins Angharad, Kathy and Viv for a few drinks in The Woolpack. Angharad's surprised to learn that Peter has been unwell for a few days and Lynn has had to stay home to look after him. Joe offers to help Michael with his investigation into Eric once the wedding is over. Dolores tries to find out if Luke thinks she's easy for sleeping with Biff. He assures her he doesn't. Eric meets with George Highcock and hands over a cheque. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *George Highcock - Keith Woodason Locations *Unknown roads *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Unknown hospital - Exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior and exterior *Hawkins Cottage - Interior, exterior and outbuilding *National Museum of Photography, Film & Television - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar Memorable dialogue Viv Windsor: "Sounds as if your Jessica's got a bloke." Sarah Connolly: "Well, if she has, don't be too hard on her, eh?" Viv Windsor: "I expect we've all done somethin' like it in our time." Angharad McAllister: "And I expect we've all suffered the consequences as well." Viv Windsor: "I did the classic once. Climbed out me bedroom window and down the drainpipe. I did! It came away from the wall, I sprained me ankle and had to pretend I'd done it in Games at school!" Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes